Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to an improved design for a fixed rolling element bearing assembly.
Description of the Related Art:
It is known in the art to provide free and fixed rolling element bearing assemblies, each utilising; a clamp ring assembly (bearing inner race and clamp collars), a cage and rolling element assembly, and a bearing outer race (fitted into a bearing housing), all of which is positioned in use around a shaft.
Example applications of such assemblies include, but are not limited to, automotive and truck transmissions, agricultural and construction equipment, pumps and compressors, and two-cycle engines such as marine outboards and garden equipment.
An aim of the invention is to provide an improved fixed rolling element bearing assembly.